1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a multiplexer, and more particularly to a multiplexer for multiplexing high-speed signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplexer is utilized for selecting from multiple input signals one signal as an output signal, and is extensively applied in various fields. For example, in a modern electronic system, multiple parallel signals are converted to a serial signal to reduce hardware cost in signal transmission. When converting multiple parallel signals, a multiplexer cyclically selects the parallel signals one after another, so that data corresponding to individual parallel signals becomes a serial arrangement in the serial signal outputted by the multiplexer.